Vendetta
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Dominic Casannova, heredero de la familia Casannova. El cual tiene a cualquier mujer, y cualquier deseo con solo hacer chasquear sus dedos. Pero ¿que pasara? Cuando Ágata, su ex compañera de instituto, a la cual humillo y margino durante toda su adolescencia, llegue de nuevo a su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic (18). Historia sobre Dominic Casannova.**

**Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a stephenie meyer, PERO la historia como los demás personajes son de nuestra completa _AUTORIA__._**

**Desde ya, gracias por leer y esperaremos sus comentarios. **

_** y Valeria Vulturi.**_

* * *

_**C****APITULO 1**_

**(Pov Ágata)**

Suspire y mire por la ventana de mi habitación que daba al enorme jardín de la casa de mis padres en donde vivíamos en Los Ángeles.

Ellos eran… ellos eran jodidamente perfectos. Mi madre fue una super modelo, y a pesar de esta "retirada" a un era consideraba una mujer muy hermosa. Y mi padre, bueno el simplemente era y es una estrella de rock. El junto a sus mejores amigos que son mis tíos, tienen su podría banda.

En cambio yo era todo lo contrario a ellos, no me consideraba bonita, en mi adolescencia había estado excedida de peso y ahora podría decirse que estaba "normal".

Todas nuestras cosas ya estaban empacadas, nuestra ropa en nuestras maletas y en unas horas volveríamos a Italia. Donde nací y me crie, donde viví algunos años de mi adolescencia.

Y en donde aparentemente terminaría mi carrera en una universidad de allí.

Respire todo lo hondo que pude.

Italia marco mi vida, o mejor dicho un italiano. Dominic Casannova, el sobrino de mi tío Hakon.

Al parecer nos cruzaríamos de nuevo, y era algo que no quería. En verdad no quería, llevo muchos años intentar olvidarlo.

A él, y todas sus burlas…-.

_Flash back._

_Volvió de la biblioteca mientras leía en mi cuaderno mi nombre completo "Ágata Beatriz Novoselic"._

_Por esa razón todos, pero todos me llamaban por mi primer nombre. Ágata. _

_No me gustaba mi nombre, no me gustaba. _

_El solía llamarme "BETTY. BETTY LA GORDA" _

_Lo odiaba pero no podía hacer nada, el se creía el dueño del mundo y asa lo hacía saber. _

_Sujete con fuerza mis libros y mire hacia mis pies cuando pasaba junto a Dominic Casannova, unos de los chicos más populares y podría decir más hijo de puta de todo el instituto, y junto sus "Seguidores", como solía llamarlo yo._

_-gorda Betty, gorda Betty. Ten cuidado y no te caigas –_

_Fruncí al seño al escucharlo._

_-no queremos que al suelo le pase nada -._

_Comenzó a reírse junto a sus seguidores comenzaron a reírse, cerré por un momentos mis ojos. Como odiaba que me llamase así, y en ese momento los libros se me resbalaron de las manos._

_El se acerco hacia mí._

_-déjame ayudarte-dijo con voz amable._

_En ese momento el pateo con su pie mis libros haciendo que se alejaran de mi._

_-mejor búscalos tu misma, hacer ejercicio no te hare mal -._

_Se fue de allí mientras lo demás lo seguían y se reían burlándose de mí. Como siempre lo hacía. _

_Fin del flash back._

Cogí mi bolso que estaba sobre la cama, mejor ya me iba de aquí. No tenía más sentido retrasar lo inevitable.

Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras de casa hasta el salón donde estaban mis perfectos padres, con sus perfectas vidas hablando sobre sus perfectas cosas.

Me hubiese quedado, es mas lo quise, pero mi madre comenzó a llorar y dijo que si no iba con ellos ya no podría estudiar.

Y tenía razón, sin dinero. Ya no podía estudiar.

**(Pov Dominic)**

De mala gana baje y fui hacia la mesa del comedor, allí estaba todos con sus parejas. Pero todos. Hasta Brian, el hijo de Xinia, se había casado.

Mire hacia el plato de comida sin ganas de comer.

Quería fumar, pero unas de las tantas reglas de mi casa, era que en la mesa no se fumaba. Y no tenía claro.

Mire hacia el frente, allí estaba Evans Casannova. El único hijo de mi primo Verio. Ese muchacho era igual que su padre y que su abuelo. Le decían Maluk en el negocio, nadie se metia con el y nadie le hablaba de más, su sobrenombre quería decir bebe en ruso, su madre se lo habia puesto. Y pobre el que se burlara de su nombre. Tenía sus segundos contados. Como su padre, seguía los pasos de su abuelo. Los tres eran igual, los tres estaban igual de traumado.

Este había llegado hace unos días de su exilio, estaba en España. Y solo Dios sabía lo que habría hecho.

-FAMILIA….-.

-No grites guitarrista…-le dijo mi tío V a Hakon.

-No le digas que hacer a mi marido –se quejo Xinia.

"genial, una nueva pelea" -.

-No se peleen por mi-Hakon sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres Hakon?- Mi padre le pregunto tranquilo.

-este martes llegaran Krist y su familia a vivir a Italia…-

Una pequeña sonrisa nació en mi rostro. Si ese tipo venia, quería decir que su hija también…volvería a ver de nuevo a la gorda Betty.

"a partir de ahora todo sería más divertido"


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**(Pov Dominic)**

Salí del club y encendí un cigarrillo mi padre me había delegado más clubs y estaba cumpliendo con los objetivos Máximo era mi mano derecha, Verio también ayudaba y el hermano pequeño de ellos... Scorpion también, había nacido para esto y nadie se lo negaba.

El hijo de Verio se ocupaba de cocinar la mercancía y es que el chico sabía de química.

Eso estaba bien porque ninguno hasta ahora en la familia sabía sobre como cortar la mercancía y el chico estaba entregado en eso.

La música retumbaba y subí a mi limusina.

-¿A dónde señor?-.

-A casa...-.

Eran las siete de la mañana y Patty la gorda vendría con su familia.

Cuando llegamos enseguida entré y había un gran desayuno en el comedor. Apagué el cigarro antes de entrar.

-Lamento el retraso- dije-.

Krist se levantó y me dio la mano yo la recibí y sonreí hacia su mujer que me saludó y miré por todos lados buscando la gorda pero no la vi... había una chica más delgada y menuda...

-PATTY!- grité por la sorpresa-.

-Ágata- dijo subiendo sus enormes gafas de pasta negras-.

-PATTY ESTÁS CAMBIADA-.

Tuve que reírme.

-Todos cambiamos Casannova, puede que tu no-.

Se levantó y se fue.

-Dale tiempo hijo- dijo su madre-.

-claro- me senté y cogí un bollo-.

-¿cómo va el negocio?- dijo Krist-.

-Nada de trabajo en la mesa- sentenció Duque distraído mientras trenzaba el cabello a su esposa impaciente porque terminase para seguir jugando al pilla-pilla con Anny y Judit-.

-Anny ten cuidado no te caigas- dijo mi padre-.

Ella asintió.

**(Pov Ágata)**

Ese hijo de puta estaba mejor que nunca, perfectamente peinado y vestido sexy y jodidamente irresistible pero también no había cambiado su trato hacia mí, seguía llamándome Patty y estaba bastante cansada de esa mierda.

Fui hacia la habitación donde me dijeron que odia quedarme y una vez allí abrí mi cajita anti estrés llena de chocolates y pude comer un par pero enseguida lo dejé.

Las palabras de casannova vinieron a mi "Patty la gorda"


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**(Pov Ágata)**

No podía de pensar en Dominic, no había cambiado... Bueno si, cambio y ahora estaba mejor que antes.

-hijo de puta -susurre.

Quería irme de esta casa, quería alejarme de él. Pero mi madre me dijo que hasta que nuestra nueva casa no estuviese lista no nos iríamos. Quise ir a un hotel pero no pude terminar la frase que mi tío Hakon apareció de la nada y se negó rotundamente.

Así que me quedaría aquí, pero tenía algo en mi mente.

Lo haría pagar todo lo que me había hecho.

Debía pensar en que, y lo haría. Lentamente, nadie se daría cuenta y en el momento menos pensando lo atacaría.

Me levante de la cama y fui hacia las maletas que a un no había deshecho.

Abrí una de ellas y comencé a sacar la ropa, mi madre tenía la manía de comprarme vestido distintos diseñadores. A mí me daba igual, siempre estaba concentrada estudiando.

Cogí uno y fui hacia el baño, tome una parida ducha, y salí del nuevo del baño cambiándome. Termine de arreglarme como solía hacerlo mi madre.

Salí de la habitación. Ya era de noche.

Había estado todo el santo día metida en la habitación. Baje esas enormes escaleras concentradas en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que allí estaba Dominic con tres hombres más.

-Patty, Patty...-

Al escucharlo lo mire fijamente. Este me sonreía y conocía muy bien esa sonrisa, en cualquier momento diría unos de sus putos comentarios que tanto odiaba.

-hola Ágata, ¿me recuerdas? -.

Mire hacia el chico moreno, y le sonreí.

-Máximo...-.

El siempre había sido muy amable, y recordaba que varias veces había mirado mal a su primo por cómo me hablaba. El sonrió.

-¿cómo has estado? -.

-muy bien, ¿y tú? -.

-inmensamente feliz -dijo sonriendo ampliamente -

Lo dijo de una manera un tanto graciosa que me hiso reír.

-¿recuerdas a mi hermano Verio? -Señalo a su lado.

"imposible olvidarle, era igual que el tal hannival" -.

-lo recuerdo, ¿cómo has estado? -.

-bien -contesto Verio -El es mi hijo, Maluk -

Mire a su lado, allí había un chico sonriendo de lado. Era guapo, igual que su padre. Tenía algunos tatuajes. Sus ojos eran claro, los cuales me miraban profundamente.

-es un placer -dijo él con una voz ronca.

Sonreí al escucharlo.

-igualmente -murmure un poco avergonzada.

**(Pov Dominic)**

La gorda Patty había cambiado, y cambiado rotundamente.

Ahora mismo estaba "¿avergonzada?" Porque Maluk le hablaba. Respire profundamente mirando a ambos.

-la cena está servida -dijo unos de los mayordomos que apareció en donde estábamos.

-ahora vamos -le contesto Máximo que sonreía -Ágata ha cambiado ¿no? -me dijo el bajo mientras se iba hacia el comedor.

Verio le dijo algo a su hijo en el odio antes de seguir a su hermano, su hijo asintió y siguió mirando fijamente a patty.

-¿me harías el honor de acompañarme? -le dijo Maluk como todo un caballero a Patty.

-claro -dijo ella sonriendo.

Ambos se fueron dejándome solo.

"¿qué coño estaba pasando aquí?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Dominic)**

La cena fue rara, sobre todo porque ese niño con cara de ángel intentaba ligarse a Patty le decía cosas al odio, era como si su padre quisiese que ese chico perdiese la virginidad o se ligase a esta chica, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Hakon que sería como el protector de esta chica.

No lo entendía.

Cuando Verio miró a Hakon este negó despacio y Verio le dijo algo al oído a su hijo y al momento tuvo que irse.

Patty parecía decepcionada pero siguió comiendo.

-Has cambiado tu dieta ¿no?- dije en voz baja, ella estaba enfrente de mí-.

Me miró y suspiró.

-¿Y tú has cambiado la tuya?-.

-No he tenido problemas con eso gran Patty-.

-¿Gran Patty?, sabes resulta patético que alguien como tu tenga que insultar a una persona como yo para poder sentirse superior pero tenemos una noticia que darte querido Casannova... no lo eres-.

"_Patty uno... Dominic bajo tres..._"-.

-¿Lo tenías ensayado?-.

-Desde hace años-.

-Vaya vaya, que rencorosa-.

-No, en realidad no lo soy, si fuese rencorosa, te estarías tragando los dientes Casannova-.

Hakon comenzó a reírse y fue cuando me di cuenta que todo el mundo estaba pendiente de nuestra conversación. Mi padre me miró y arrugó la frente.

-Puede que tu boca sea más rápida de lo normal, en lo que se refiere a hablar pero eres y serás Patty la gorda- la miré fijamente- y un vestido caro no disimula que eres y serás inferior a mi-.

**(Pov Ágata)**

Me levanté de la mesa y me fui por donde había venido, desde que conocí a Dominic Casannova, tengo ataques de ansiedad y me cuesta mantener la comida en el cuerpo, por eso mi bajada de peso que aún que era bastante alta, seguía estando rellenita... y eso me ponía de los nervios, no asemejarme al ideal de belleza estricto de cualquier hombre como él.

Vomité al entrar en la habitación en el retrete del baño y pasados unos minutos escuché como llamaban a la puerta.

-¿Todo bien?-.

Era Hakon.

-Si- susurré-.

Me lavé la cara y salí de allí.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Si-.

-Mientes-.

-¿En serio genio? más de 500 canciones escritas y me preguntas si estoy bien, eres subnormal-.

-Wow! conmigo no te pongas así Ágata... Dominic se ha pasado-.

-Sí, siempre lo hace-.

-¿Me puedes explicar de qué iba eso?-.

-¿El qué?-.

-No sé, él se ha enfadado porque te ha visto con el hijo de Verio que quería llevarte a la cama esta misma noche y... después esa conversación como de ex novios...-.

-Dominic ha sido muchas cosas en mi vida pero jamás nada de novio o algo así-.

-Entiendo-.

-No entiendes nada, ese hombre es el culpable de que cada vez que me miro a un espejo quiera cortarme la yugular con una navaja, ¿lo entiendes ahora?-.

-Si...-.

-Pues ahora mantén la boca cerrada y déjame dormir, no quiero hablar con nadie y si aparece alguien en esta habitación en lo que queda de noche le cojo del pelo... y lo arrastro hasta el sótano-.

-Vale-.

Se levantó y se fue cerrando la puerta.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**(Pov Dominic)**

Todos, absolutamente todos giraron sus cabezas al mirarme cuando Patty cuando salió del comedor seguida por Hakon. Si sus ojos hubieran sido ametralladoras en ese momento estaría muerto.

Me levante despacio de la silla mientras seguía bajo la atenta mirada.

Camine despacio saliendo del comedor, y una vez fuera respire hondo.

Todos me miraban como si hubiese dicho algo malo, pero si solo dije la verdad.

La madre salió poco después que me fui, al pasar por mi lado no me dirigió una mirada solo subió las escaleras.

-tienes suerte que Krist no haya escuchado lo que dijo el inepto de tu hijo -le dijo Xinia seguramente a mi padre.

-¿suerte? -dijo Dave, el amigo de Krist y Hakon -suerte es decir poco.

-Krist es muy tranquilo segu...-

Pero V no pudo terminar de hablar que Xinia lo corto con una risa.

Un momento.

¿Desde cuándo Xinia se reía?

-tranquilo -repitió -claro, y yo fui hecha con azúcar, flores y muchos colores.

Silencio.

Mejor me iría de aquí, seguramente mi padre me echaría una de sus charlas y ahora quería hacer muchas cosas, y unas de ella era no escucharlo.

Camine hacia la puerta, y salí por ella. La limusina negra, como siempre estaba esperando.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Volví al comedor, y algunas mujeres ya no estaban. Todos hablaban a la vez contra duque, no se entendía lo que estaban diciendo. Duque aparentemente tranquilo, fumaba su puro mirando un punto fijo.

Mire hacia Dave que estaba sentado al lado de Xinia. La sujete del brazo con delicadeza y me senté en la silla haciendo que siente sobre mis piernas.

-¿ha venido Krist? -

Dave negó.

-no, por suerte -

Abrace a Xinia por la cintura.

-yo no le contare -dije-

-yo tampoco -dijo Dave.

-estem... que le cuente su hija -.

-me parece una gran idea -.

-¿cómo esta Ágata? -pregunto Xinia.

-ella estará bien -le dije a ella.

**(Pov Ágata)**

Daba vuelta sobre la cama sin poder dormir en verdad. De mi puta cabeza no se me iba el nombre de Dominic, ni su rostro. Ni nada. Me estaba poniendo más nerviosa.

Suspire y tome la almohada dejándola debajo de mi cabeza.

Debía dormir un poco, si. Y pensar, debía pensar en cómo me vengaría de Dominic... porque todo lo que él me había hecho o dicho lo pagaría.

Aunque aun no sabía poco, pero lo pensaría.

Sentí como abrieron la puerta y deje la almohada a mi lado cerrando mis ojos para fingir estar dormida.

A los pocos segundos sentí como mi madre me acariciaba el rostro, y como tiempo atrás cuando venía del instituto mal por culpa de Dominic fingía dormir para estar sola.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin pude quedarme dormida de verdad.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Dominic)**

Estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de cuero que había en la planta superior, una chica ligera de ropa vestida de blanco se contoneaba sobre la mesa con barra americana enfrente de mí.

La canción de los Red Hot, Dani Claifornia sonaba fuerte y alto la gente bebía y bailaba al ritmo de esa guitarra eléctrica.

Encendí un cigarrillo y aspiré el humo, estaba esperando a un contacto esta noche traerían la mercancía.

Cuando un tipo algo asustado se acercó hacia mi hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Dejé más de lo que esa mujer ganaría en tres noches sobre la mesa, y me levanté de allí.

Fumé el pitillo y bajé las escaleras de cristal hasta la puerta trasera del club escoltada por dos hombres grandes con gafas de sol y trajes negros.

Al salir la puerta se cerró y se escuchaba el eco de la canción.

-Hola señor Casannova- conocía bien a ese hombre, Carlisle un conductor de camión que nos hacía las entregas desde hace mucho tiempo-.

-¿cómo va eso Carlisle?-.

-Bien-.

Abrió la persiana del camión.

-Con tu padre acordamos un tres por ciento-.

-Será un dos por el retraso estoy esperando esto desde por la noche-.

-Dominic... necesito el dinero...-.

-Entonces te haré un préstamo-.

-Sé que es mejor no deberte nada, hijo- dijo riéndose-.

-Sí, eso es mejor-.

-Un dos está bien para mi, son muchos kilos-.

-Eso mismo-.

Hice un gesto y tres de mis hombres subieron al camión una vez allí uno de ellos acercó un jarrón y lo cortó con una navaja, la acerqué a mi boca.

-Está bien-.

-¿Y el cocinero?- dijo Jacob, uno de mis hombres-.

-Aquí mismo-.

Me giré y el hijo de Verio estaba seguido por dos tipos, gemelos.

-Hola primo- dije-.

-Hola-.

El chico sabía lo que hacía, la probó y tomó una muestra.

-Llevadlo al hospital, fuera hay una ambulancia, cargarlo todo desde aquí rápidamente-.

-Como diga señor Casannova-.

-Perfecto- dijo él encendiendo un cigarro-.

-¿Una copa primo?-.

-Tengo cosas que hacer-.

Se giró para irse pero le hablé.

-¿Sabes quién es esa chica a la que intentas follarte?-.

Se detuvo en seco y se giró para mirarme.

-No se... parece que tú la conoces bien-.

-Es Patty la gorda-.

-Es una chica sexy-.

-¿Ahora te va el sobre peso?-.

-Ella no tiene sobre peso, es diferente, tiene unas bonitas tetas esas tetas, que no se consiguen en un quirógrafo tetas de mujer y no de niña medio anoréxica-.

-¿Te gusta la gorda?-.

-Eso es problema mío primo... es problema mío...-.

-Buenas noches Evans-.

-Buenas noches, Dominic-.

**(Pov Ágata)**

Cuando por fin estuve lista y me puse un jean y una camiseta negra, pude bajar las escaleras, iría a la universidad claro que sí, ya era hora de ponerse en serio con todo esto.

Mi padre estaba abajo en el salón y Xinia estaba hablando con él me detuve para escucharles sin que me viesen.

-Ella tiene problemas con su físico- dijo Xinia-.

-Si... los tiene, pero no lo entiendo, es una chica increíble Xinia y joven y guapa mucho-.

-Yo pienso como tu pero tiene problemas, ¿por qué no la llevas a un médico? o que hable con mi madre-.

-Prefiero que hable con tu madre, Atenea es de confianza-.

-No voy a hablar con nadie- dije entrando en el salón-.

-Estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo, con Atenea- dijo mi padre-.

-Oye ya está bien-.

-¿De qué?-.

-VALE, ESTÁ BIEN, TENGO PROBLEMAS CON MI FÍSICO PERO NADIE TIENE LA CULPA DE NADA QUIERO ESTAR SOLA ESO ES TODO Y NO QUIERO HABLAR CON NADIE CON NADIE-.

-Pero...-.

-CON NADIE, JODER-.

Me giré y empujé a quien tenía detrás impidiéndome pasa, por poco lo tiro luego me di cuenta de que se trataba de Hakon.

"Ese hombre siempre se lleva la peor parte"-.

Salí hacia la universidad.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

**(Pov Dominic)**

Estaba cabreado y no sabía exactamente el porqué. Lo único que sabía era que si alguien se cruzaba en mi camino lo mandaría a la mierda sin importarme de quien se tratase.

-sígueme -

Mi padre salió de la nada como un puto fantasma y comenzó a caminar hacia su despacho.

Respirando hondo y de mala gana comencé a seguirlo.

Una vez allí mi padre que era un poco más alto que yo, me sujeto del cabello haciendo que me sentara en un puto sofá como si fuera un puto muñeco.

-en mi familia...-

"y ahí viene uno de sus tantos discursos"

Mi padre comenzó a caminar de un lado otro mientras hablaba, estaba preguntándome que estaría diciendo pero no podía dejar de pensar en Maluk, y Patty.

-Dominic -

Lo mire.

-¿me has escuchado? -

-por supuesto -mentí

-entonces no te importara irte a un internado si vuelves a comportarte como un imbécil

Respire lo más hondo que pude para calmarme.

-debo irme -murmure entre dientes.

Me levante del sofá despacio caminando a la puerta sin decir nada.

-no te olvides de nuestra charla Dominic ..

-no lo haré -sisee cerrando la puerta detrás de eso.

Subí las escaleras con pasos firmes hacia mi habitación. Ahora sí que no deseaba ver a nadie.

Tenía ganas de cortarle la cabeza a alguien, a quien sea. Mi padre me amenazo, mierda. El no amenaza, solo advierte. Delante de los demás.

Maluk bajaba las escaleras mirando su móvil.

-tu -le dije.

Este se detuvo mirándome. Guardo su móvil en el bolsillo.

-Te exigí que te alejes de Patty -le ordene.

Este sonrió como lo hacía su padre, y como lo hacía lo abuelo.

-¿y tu quien eres para darme ordenes a mí? -.

-soy Dominic Casannova, heredero al título de Duque...-

-tu -el no me dejo terminar -ahora no eres nada, y tal vez, y solo tal vez cuando llegue ese momento pueda llegar a hacerte caso, y solo tal vez -se giro bajando las escaleras -mientras tanto te aconsejo que no te metas en mi vida -.

**(Pov Ágata)**

Por fin había terminado los trámites para ingresar a la universidad. La semana entrarte comenzaría las clases.

Mientras salía de la facultad y caminaba mirando algunos libros que tenía en la mano, que ya había sacado de la biblioteca para ir leyendo.

-hola Ágata -

Levante mi vista rápidamente y allí estaba Maluk sonriéndome.

-hola -murmure -¿qué haces aquí? -

-vine a buscarte -

-yo... ¿por qué? -

-porque quería hacerlo, ¿quieres venir? -.

No dije nada y solo lo mire.

-¿Donde? -.

-a pasear...-.

-pues...

-Lo tomare como un sí -.

Quito los libros que tenía en mis brazos y se lo dio a unos de los hombres de negro que estaba allí cerca de nosotros.

-mucho mejor -dijo sonriendo -.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov Dominic)**

Estaba sentado en la cama, me quité la ropa y me levanté para poder quitar mi camisa, pero me fijé en la ventana, era de noche y vi a Patty caminando por el césped, de la mano de Maluk.

-Oh vamos...- siseé-.

Me puse los pantalones y los zapatos otra vez y salí de allí para toparme con mi madre.

-Dominic- dijo con esa voz tan suya-.

-Si mamá-.

-¿Me llevas a la habitación otra vez? he salido y no me he dado cuenta de que no llevaba zapatos-.

-Vale mamá-.

La tomé en brazos y fui con ella hacia la habitación.

-¿Y papá?-.

-Está abajo ocupado con asuntos de negocios-.

La arropé y le di un beso en la frente, era extraño esto de cuidar de tu propia madre y que no fuese al revés.

-Duerme bien- dije-.

Asintió y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas del lino negro.

Salí de la habitación cuando estaba durmiendo, una vez fuera salí hacia la puerta de casa todo lo rápido que pude, seguí un poco el camino hacia el bosque y si no me equivocaba la llevaría donde está el terreno llano, allí se puede ver el cielo.

-Perfecto para follar- murmuré para mi mismo- hijo de puta se va a follar a Patty la gorda...-.

Me quedé cerca y los miré, ella estaba riéndose y él le sonreía de esa manera...

Respiré todo lo hondo que pude.

-¿Entonces eres virgen Patty?- dijo él como si nada-.

-Yo... yo...-.

-No hace falta que respondas se nota que lo eres-.

-No se lo digas a nadie-.

-No lo haré... tranquila-.

-¿Lo juras?-.

-Tienes mi palabra-.

-Vale...-.

-¿Qué relación tienes con Dominic?-.

-Él... se dedicó a hacerme la vida imposible en el instituto, se metía conmigo por mi peso y yo allí estaba mucho más gorda que ahora-.

-Entiendo... pero ahora eres muy guapa-.

-Gracias- susurró-.

Era el momento de aparecer y así lo hice.

-Te llama tu padre- le dije al chico-.

-Ágata nos vemos luego-.

-Vale...-.

**(Pov Ágata)**

-Sé lo que estás haciendo- me levanté del sueño-.

-¿Que estoy haciendo?-.

-¿Por qué quieres que Maluk no sea mi amigo?-.

-Porque no quiere ser tu amigo gorda estúpida-.

-Si quiere serlo capullo engreído-.

-¿Como me has llamado?-.

-Capullo engreído, eso es lo que eres-.

-Ese tío quiere follarte-.

-¿Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA?-.

-ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES, FOLLARTE A MI PRIMO-.

-HARÉ LO QUE QUIERA CON MI CUERPO-.

-NO PUEDES-.

-¿PORQUE?-.

-PORQUE... NO QUIERO QUE MI PRIMO SE FOLLE A UNA GORDA-.

-VETE A LA MIERDA DOMINIC-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Que te vayas a tomar por culo y si tienes un poco de dignidad aléjate de mi y déjame vivir tranquila idiota ignorante- le di un puñetazo en el estómago-.

Me giré y me fui de allí lo más rápido que podía.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

**(Pov Hakon)**

Lleve otra patata frita a mi boca cuando la saque de la bolsa mientras miraba como Hannival metía su mano en el torso de aquel tipo ya muerto luego de horas y horas de torturas, y sacaba el intestino grueso.

-¿qué haces aquí rapuncel? -me pregunto V

-la televisión se ha averiado -

Verio ayudaba a su padre, y Troy estaba en un rincón fumando. La puerta se abrió y entro Maluk, el hijo de Verio.

-padre -dijo este.

Verio lo miro.

-Dominic ha dicho que me buscaba, ¿para qué me necesita?

Su padre lo miro confundido.

"esto se pondrá bueno"

Le extendí la bolsa de patatas hacia V y este cogió algunas.

-no te he llamado -le contesto su padre.

Este frunció el seño mirando a Verio. Hasta que asintió.

Cerró la puerta y salió de allí.

Quise tomar otra patata y no había más.

**(Ágata Pov)**

Estaba cansada de que Dominic me insultara. Y hoy se había acabado sus burlas, si volvía a insultarme podría jurar por mi alma que le cortaría la puta lengua y me importaba una mierda de quien era hijo.

Sentí como me sujetaban fuerte del brazo y como prácticamente Dominic me arrastraba por el pasillo hasta que abrió y entramos en una habitación.

Este cerró la puerta de un golpe y me pego contra ella.

-nunca más vuelvas a pegarme gor...-

No pudo terminar de hablar que levante mi puño y lo golpee con toda mi fuerza en la cara.

Este se hiso hacia atrás y escupió un poco de sangre.

-¿quién coño te ha enseñado a pegar así? -.

-NO TE IMPORTA -

-NO ME GRITES -

-HARÉ LO QUE QUIERA -

-QUE...

-Y SI VUELVES A HABLARME CASANNOVA TE CORTO LA LENGUA CON UNA PUTA NAVAJA Y ME IMPORTA UNA MIERA HIJO DE QUIEN ERES -

Abrí la puerta de la habitación que no sabía de quién era y me fui de allí hecha una furia.

Nadie había en el pasillo. Cosa que agradecí mucho.

Pero vi a Maluk al final de pasillo fumando.

-¿te encuentras bien? -

Negué.

-ven, vayámonos de aquí.

Asentí como un puto robot y Maluk tomo mi mano.

**(Pov Dominic)**

Le pegue un puñetazo a la pared al ver como Maluk se iba de nuevo con Patty, pero le había dicho que Verio lo llamaba. De donde mierda había salido.

Era como un puto fantasma.

-dominic, ¿te encuentras bien? -

Máximo me miraba preocupado.

-si -

Me gire y me metí en mi habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe, y dejando a mi primo en el pasillo.

Esto no estaba bien, nada bien.

Patty, la gorda Patty amenazándome.

A mí.

Pero si soy Dominic Casannova.

Nadie, pero nadie jamás se atrevió a tanto.

No podía dejar de caminar la habitación mientras comenzaba a fumar unos de mis puros.

Esto no estaba bien. Nada bien.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

**(Pov Dominic)**

Me senté en el comedor, la noche no había sido muy buena pero había pasado rápida gracias a un poco de hierba.

Tomé el café en esa fina taza de porcelana y miré a mi padre.

Estaba pensativo escribiendo algo, que luego le di este constató y miró el papel muy interesado tras sus gafas de pasta negras que resaltaban esos ojos de diamante, el siguiente en leer ese papel fue Hannival que terminó rápido y miró a Duque.

-Está todo en orden por mi- dijo Duque-.

-Por mi también- dijo distraído V mirando a su esposa-.

-Por mi también- repitió Hannival mojando las galletas en la leche de Anny y acercándolas a su boca-.

La siguiente en sentarse en la mesa fue la gorda Patty, junto a Maluk... ambos sonrientes.

-¿Que tal parejita?- dije con una falsa sonrisa-.

-Muy bien- dijo Maluk tomando la mano de Patty que había perdido la sonrisa-.

-me alegra-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Sí, Evans... me alegra-.

-Eso es genial porque esta noche vamos a salir a tu club... si nos puedes dar pases VIP te lo agradeceríamos-.

-Están completos- dije mirando el café ¿de verdad saldrían en público?-.

-Bueno, entonces no será un problema que... vayamos -.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras Evans-.

-Maluk-.

-Evans- dije y lo miré fijamente-.

-Chicos, chicos...- esa fue Atenea- relajaos ¿vale?-.

-Estoy relajado- me levanté- Patty cuidado con los bollos-.

-Si cojo un bollo será para atragantarte con él Casannova-.

-Que te...-.

-¿Jodan? no te imaginas lo bien que se le da eso a Maluk-.

No podía creer... que dijese eso con todos en la mesa-.

No se escuchó nada... silencio y más silencio... mierda...

Me abalancé sobre la mesa y la cogí del pelo.

**(Pov Ágata)**

Maluk intentó cogerme pero no pudo Máximo lo sujetó.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo- dijo Dominic-.

Y me llevo casi a rastras fuera del salón, agradecí que mis padres no estaban ese día.

Me encerró en la cocina y me miró.

-¿TE LO HAS FOLLADO?-.

-ESO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO-.

-TU ERES ASUNTO MIO-.

-NO LO SOY, ME JODISTE LA VIDA-.

Su expresión cambió.

-Recuerdas... ¿todo lo que me hacías?, me humillabas en público, hasta me invitaste a una fiesta que hiciste y luego me dejaste en la calle, me tiraste al barro como la cerda que era ¿te acuerdas?-.

-Eso... eso...-.

-Eso es lo que me hacías, y ahora he conocido a Maluk que aun que es más joven, es mucho más hombre de lo que tú serás jamás, ahora apártate de mi camino...-.

-No...-.

-Sí, es hora de decirte que no te quiero ver, que te odio, que estuve enferma mucho tiempo por tu culpa y que ojalá... ojalá... no se te acerque nadie porque todo lo que tocas se pudre Casannova-.

Lo aparté de un empujó y salí de allí.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

**(Pov Dominic)**

Me había ido sin decir nada a Patty. No quería escucharla, pero le había dejado muy claro lo que tenía que decirle. También me fui de casa sin ver a nadie.

Pasaba de escuchar otros discursos de mi padre o alguna de las amenazas.

Me subí a la limusina camino al club encendiendo unos de mis puros. Comencé a fumar.

Mire por la ventanilla.

_"¿Por qué hacía todo esto?"_

Patty podía hacer lo que quiera, al igual que Maluk. Pero no, no estaba bien. Claro que no, ella no podía estar con nadie.

Después de algunos minutos abriendo la puerta de la limusina, y baje de ella entrando hacia el club nuevo que mi padre había abierto en la ciudad.

Todavía era temprano, y no había gente. Pero dentro de unas pocas horas se llenaría de gente.

Entre en el despacho, y comencé a trabajar.

Comencé a revisar las cuentas pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos que el puto móvil sonó. Lo deje sonar, y nuevamente sonó.

Sin más remedio atendí.

-¿Qué coño te ha pasado? -.

"Máximo" –pensé.

-estoy trabajando -.

-tu padre quiere…-

-después hablare con el Máximo -.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?, desde que Ágata ha llegado has actuado extraño…-

-no me pasa nada -.

-no te creo -.

-pues no te creo -.

-pues es tu problema -.

-hablaremos cuando llegues a casa -.

-n…-.

-adiós primo -.

Y colgó.

Lo que me faltaba. Que máximo me echara una charla.

Respire lo más hondo que pude dejando.

Me levante del puto sofá caminando fuera del despacho, ya había empezado la música y se había comenzando a llenar de gente el club.

Guie mi vista hasta la puerta y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

La gorda Patty, y a Maluk entrando en al club.

**(Pov Ágata)**

Nunca más, nunca más quería hablar con Dominic Casannova.

Respire hondo sintiendo como Maluk me sujetaba la mano mientras entrabamos al club.

La gente bailaba en el centro al ritmo de la música sintiendo como Maluk me tomaba de la mano mientras caminábamos.

-iremos al vip –me murmuro.

Comenzamos a subir unas escaleras pero fuimos alguien nos corto el paso. Al levantar la vista me choque con Dominic.

Este nos miro serio sin decir nada. Primero a Maluk, y luego a mí.

Le devolví la mirada también sin decir nada.

-hablare con Patty -.

-no- le contesto Maluk.

-yo… -los dos me miraron- hablare con él.

-¿Estás segura? –me susurro Maluk.

Asentí.

El soltó mi mano y mire hacia Dominic.

-sígueme -.

Respire hondo, pero comencé a seguirlo hasta que entramos en un despacho.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12**_

**(Ágata Pov)**

Mire hacia Dominic, pero este no decía nada. Solo me miraba mientras fumaba ese puro.

Estábamos solos en este lugar, había algunos muebles. Estaba bien decorados, la música se escuchaba de afuera y podía jurar que cada vez se escuchaba más alta.

El lugar se inundaba al olor a puro que Dominic estaba fumando.

-¿cuánto quieres? -.

Mierda, su voz sonó jodidamente ronca y sexy.

-¿Cómo? -.

-¿cuánto quieres para alejarte de mi primo? -.

Parpadee varias veces, de todo lo que me dijo durante los años de instituto no tenia comparación con esto. Me sentía como una puta que le ofrecían dinero.

-eres un...-

-cuidado con esa boca gorda Patty -.

Respire hondo mirándolo fijamente mientras este sonreía.

-eres una mierda de persona -

Mis palabras salieron heladas y lentas. Dominic dejo de sonreír y en dos zancadas estuvo delante de mí.

Sujeto con sus dedos con fuerza mi mentón haciendo que lo mire fijamente. Acerco su rostro al mío, y podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro.

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlarme.

"mierda..."

Sus ojos...-.

-no vuelvas a insultar -dijo con esa voz ronca -o me conocerás de verdad.

Entre abrí mis labios dejando escapar un suspiro. El sonrió acercando su boca a mi oído.

-¿acaso te gusto... Patty? -.

Cerré con fuerza mis ojos al escucharlo.

_Flash Back._

_Hoy había un baile en el instituto, y había decidido venir._

_No sabía que ponerme, así que me puse el único vestido que tenia. Era blanco, bastante sencillo, pero era de fiesta._

_Cuando llegue todo el gimnasio estaba decorado y allí estaba él. Dominic, siendo el centro de atención como era siempre riéndose y hablando mientras fumaba ese puro._

_A un me costaba creer como se lo permitían..._

_Me hice la tonta y quise acércame hacia una compañera, ella era buena y era la única que siempre me hablaba sin burlarse. Pero al pasar junto al Casannova y sus seguidores este comenzó a reírse más fuerte._

_-Moby-Dick se ha escapado -decía mientras reía acompañado de los ojos._

_Mire hacia mis pies y quise caminar más rápido, pero este me ponía su pie en mi camino, sin darme cuenta choque con el mismo cayendo al suelo. Pude sentir como mis rodillas se lastimaban._

_-¡CUIDADO! -grito Dominic -LA GORDA PATTY HARÁ UN AGUERO EN EL SUELO Y TODOS MORIREMOS..._

_Me levante de un salto y salí corriendo se allí sintiendo las lagrimas en mi mejilla. _

_Fin del flash Back. _

Abrí mis ojos de golpe mientras lo miraba fijamente. Sin pensarlo levante mi rodilla pegándole en su entre pierna con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Este insulto y se hiso hacia atrás.

-pero qu...

Lo empuje con fuerza haciendo que cayese al suelo.

-NUNCA MÁS TE ME ACERQUES CASANNOVA -le grite -ME DAS ASCO.

**(Pov Dominic)**

Me quede mirando como un idiota la puerta abierta después de que Patty saliese por ella.

¿ASCO? -.

Me había gritado que le daba asco.

Yo le daba asco.

No podría ser, no. Claro que no señor.

Aparte... ¿quién coño le había enseñado a pegar tan fuerte?-.

Me levante del suelo como una furia arreglando mi ropa.

La gran patty no sabía con quien estaba tratando.

Cerré la puerta de un puto golpe, cuando llegase a casa después del trabajo, ella conocería que era capaz de hacer Dominic Casannova.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO 13**_

**(Pov Ágata)**

Me senté en la cama, eran las tres de la mañana y Maluk me había acompañado hasta aquí. Llamaron a la puerta y la abrí.

-Hola- dijo Maluk- ¿todo bien?-.

-Si...-.

-¿Puedo pasar?-.

-Si-.

Me hice a un lado y lo vi entrar, elegante y decidido, alguien que merecía la pena, y yo enamorada del idiota de Dominic... era gilipollas.

Maluk se sentó en la cama y me hizo un gesto para que me sentase a su lado y lo hice.

-¿Hace cuanto... estás enamorada de mi primo?-.

-Yo...-.

-Hace cuanto-.

-Desde siempre...-.

-Entiendo-.

-Tú eres genial-.

-Eso no es suficiente ¿verdad?-.

-No... lo siento, yo te quiero mucho, pero como amigo... como un amigo-.

-Solo... podría ¿besarte?-.

-Yo...-.

-solo un beso Ágata, no estoy acostumbrado a que me rechacen eso es todo, digamos que eso me ayudaría a reconstruir mi orgullo-.

-Vale...-.

El rostro de Maluk se acercó poco a poco al mío y entre abrí mis labios... nunca me habían besado, esto era raro y nuevo para mí.

Pero antes de que se rozasen nuestros labios la puerta se abrió de par en par.

-Tú- dijo Dominic- fuera-.

-No me iré si ella no me lo pide-.

-Fuera... ahora-.

-Maluk- le besé en la mejilla- nos vemos en un rato ¿vale?-.

-Si me necesitas llámame-.

-Vale, gracias-.

El Casannova entró y me levanté de la cama ¿qué coño quería ahora?.

**(Pov Dominic)**

Cerré la puerta cuando Maluk salió.

-¿Que hacías?-.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones-.

-Si tienes-.

-¿Ves mis botas... hasta ellas están a más altura que tú?-.

_(Flash Back)_

_Un día más de instituto y cansado claro que si anoche habíamos_ _estado fumando porros y bebiendo algo de ginebra robada de _ _un camión o eso me dijeron, el caso era que hoy no entraría_ _ a clase, y allí estaba tan puntual como siempre Patty la gorda,_ _le hice la zancadilla antes de que entrase y se calló de_ _boca._

_-Torpe... ¿ves mis botas... hasta ellas están a más altura_ _que tú?-._

_-Que bueno Dom- dijo una de mis chicas, Rosalie-._

_Sonreí y me fui de allí no sin antes pisar la cara de la gorda_ _con mis botas._

_(Fin del Flash Back)_

Me acerqué a ella y la cogí de la cintura la acerqué a mi torso y la besé, hice lo que Maluk quería hacer con ella, lo hice y esto no acabaría aquí, me la follaría, si señor... lo haría porque Patty la gorda no estaría con nadie más. No podía.

Le ahorraría el sufrimiento a otra persona.

Cuando me separé de su boca ella me estaba mirando seria.

-Es demasiado tarde Dominic... tengo a alguien que me dice lo guapa que estoy cada día y que está dispuesto... a quererme por como soy... y ese no eres tu-.

-¿Qué?-.

-No puedo quererte ¿lo entiendes? te has pasado conmigo muchísimo... y un beso no es suficiente... te quiero de rodillas... quiero que te humilles, y si no, no me sirves-.

Se levantó y se fue.

Esto debería ser una puta broma.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14**_

**(Pov Dominic)**

A la mañana siguiente ella no estaba en la mesa, pero si Maluk.

-¿Que pasó anoche?- dijo el distraído-.

-Nada que te interese-.

Su padre me miró serio, en realidad todos miraban serios.

-Ella te ha elegido a ti gilipollas...-.

-Ella no sabe lo que quiere-.

-Si lo sabe-.

-Quiere que me humille y eso es algo a lo que no estoy dispuesto-.

-Quizás si no te hubieses dedicado a joderla la vida durante tanto tiempo ya te la habrías follado... Dominic-.

-Quien coño eres tú para opinar sobre mi vida... Evans-.

-El que estará ahí si la cagas, siempre estaré para ella ¿lo has entendido? yo soy un caballero-.

-¿Y yo no?-.

-No, tu eres imbécil-.

-YA ESTÁ BIEN-.

Lo cogí del pelo pero no me dio tiempo V estaba cogiéndome para que no le pegase y pasaba lo mismo con Troy y Maluk.

-Basta- dijo Duque y todos le miramos-.

-PELEA PELEA- gritó Rapuncel-.

-Hakon- le regañó Xinia y se calló-.

-Buenos... días- dijo Patty-.

_"Oh... joder"-._

Llevaba un vestido negro, un poco ceñido, la verdad era que había perdido peso desde el instituto, tenía unas tetas grandes, un escote y sus labios estaban pintados de rojo.

-Donde... ¿dónde vas?- le pregunté-.

-Tengo una entrevista de trabajo-.

-¿En un club? mira cómo vas-.

-IRÉ COMO ME DE LA REAL GANA-.

-NO ME GRITES GORDA-.

-QUE NO ESTOY GORDA, DEJA DE MIRARME LAS TETAS-.

_"¿Se las estaba mirando? mierda"-._

-MIRARÉ LO QUE YO QUIERA-.

-NO MIS TETAS-.

-VAMOS FUERA-.

-NO QUIERO...-.

-¡VAMOS FUERA!-.

**(Pov Ágata)**

-¿Y ahora qué?- le dije sentada en el portal de la casa-.

-¿Porque te vistes así?-.

-porque me visto como quiero-.

-Joder... Patty-.

Lo miré.

-Ágata... me gusta que me llamen Ágata-.

-¿Quieres cenar conmigo?-.

-NI POR TODO EL ORO...-.

-Te recojo en tu habitación a las siete-.

Se fue...

¿En serio tenía una cita con él?

-Que me pongo...-.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPITULO 15**_

**(Pov Ágata)**

En la entrevista no pude concentrarme, había sido un desastre. Prácticamente me quede en blanco, no podía dejar de pensar en Dominic.

Seguramente la cita seria otras de sus bromas.

Pero no dejaría que se saliese con la suya.

-HIJA -

Mi padre grito abriendo la puerta de mi habitación.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH -

Mi pa me miro sonriendo entrando junto a mi madre en mi habitación.

-me han asustado -susurre -

Me senté en la cama, y los mire. Ellos sonrieron y se sentaron a mi lado.

-tenemos una noticia para decirte -dijo mi padre.

-hay... tendré un hermanito...-murmure.

-JESUCRISTO, NO -Mi madre salto de la cama y nos miro con cara de espanto.

Mi padre comenzó a reírse negando.

-no hija -dijo el

-menos mal -susurre.

-hemos conseguido casa...

_"No..." -._

-es muy hermosa... y es muy grande, es aun más bonita que la casa que teníamos en Los Ángeles y...

Me quede pensativa por unos minutos mientras mis padres hablaban... me iría de aquí y ya no vería...

Suspire.

Tal vez sería lo mejor.

-mañana nos iremos -

Mire a mi padre cuando hablo.

-Guardo tus cosas, mañana nos iremos.

-¿mañana? -murmure.

-si hija -dijo mi madre -por fin estarás tranquila -

Respire hondo, ya sabía a qué se refería.

**(Pov Dominic)**

Ya estaba todo listo para cena.

Cenaríamos en la terraza, había arreglado hasta el mas mínimo detalle. Cualquier mujer se me tiraría a mis pies, ya estaba todo dicho.

Solo faltaba que la gran Patty apareciese en la terraza.

Me había mandado a avisar que ella llegaría, y no sé porque me sentí tranquilo al saber que ella vendría.

Me senté en la silla esperándola. Mire mi reloj, faltaba dos minutos para las siete.

Al levantar la vista allí estaba Patty con un vestido negro y en lo único que me pude fijar fue en sus tetas. Trague en seco y mi miembro choco contra mi pantalón.

Quería sujetar y masajear esas tetas con mis manos.

Ella se sentó y me miro fijamente.

"Mierda... tuviste que levantarte"

-Patty...-

-Ágata -

-Te llamare como quiera -.

-no has cambiado Dominic, dime. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -

-a que te refieres ...-

-no soy tonta Casannova, ¿qué tienes planeado para ahora?, ¿cuál es tu nueva broma? -

Me la quede mirando sin saber que decir.

-yo...

Ella respiro hondo y se le inflo el pecho.

_"APARTA LA VISTA DE SUS TETAS" -._

-deja de mirarme las tetas -

-no quiero -

-eres un...

-cuidado con lo que dices -la mire -porque esta noche puede que terminemos en mi sala privada -.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPITULO 16**_

**(Pov Dominic)**

-¿No vas a comer?-.

-No-.

-¿Por qué?- dije-.

-Porque no quiero comer delante de ti-.

-Es una cena baja en grasas-.

-Oye esa putas bromas no me hacen gracia-.

-Wow, tranquila, estamos cenando, olvida quienes somos-.

-No puedo olvidar-.

-Entonces no olvides pero intenta no pensar-.

-Vale... lo intentaré-.

Levanté mi copa.

-Por lo guapa que estás esta noche-.

Ella tomó la copa y brindó conmigo.

-¿Lo crees?-.

-Lo creo, tienes las mejores tetas que he visto jamás-.

-Vaya... y eso que tú has visto muchas-.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-.

Puso los ojos en blanco y me hizo sonreír.

-Tú eres Dominic Casannova ¿no?, contaron en el instituto que te lo montaste con dos animadoras en el despacho del director-.

-Fueron tres y fue en la garita del conserje-.

-Bueno... no me he quedado muy lejos-.

-No...-.

-¿Al final que estudiaste?-.

-Empresariales como mi padre-.

-Que bien...-.

-¿Y tú?-.

-Soy relaciones públicas-.

-Ah... qué bien-.

-En realidad no es lo que quise estudiar pero... como mi padre es quien es, me resultará más fácil trabajar de eso-.

-¿Por qué no hiciste lo que te gustaba?-.

-Porque... yo quise estudiar criminología... y eso no tiene muchas salidas-.

-Verio y Hannival son criminólogos-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Si... ¿no se les ve?...-.

Ella comenzó a reírse y fue contagioso.

-¿Te gusta Maluk?- la pregunta salió más rápido de lo que quise-.

-Yo...-.

-No pasa nada... Patt...Ágata...-.

_"Claro que pasa... CLARO QUE PASA"-._

-¿De verdad no te das cuenta?-.

-¿De qué?- di un sorbo al vino-.

-Siempre... me has gustado tu, incluso cuando me tratabas así de mal...-.

Tosí porque se me atragantó el vino y dejé la copa sobre la mesa.

-Pero eres tan orgulloso y egocéntrico... que no te has dado cuenta de esto... y seguiste humillándome... cuando tenía catorce años tuve problemas con la comida... ya sabes del tipo come-o-te-mueres y pude perder peso, ahora no estoy delgada del todo, pero... sin duda he progresado, he madurado como persona... pero tu... tu sigues siendo la misma persona que hace años.. el mismo niño que usa a las chicas y las clasifica por nombres en tres grupos, feas, guapas y super guapas... y ¿sabes?- me miró fijamente- me he cansado de que hay hombres que pueden quererme, Maluk me lo ha demostrado... mañana me voy de aquí, es mi última noche y me gustaría al menos, ya que yo no guardo rencor por lo capullo que has sido, quedar como amigos, al menos pero si no quieres porque soy "inferior a ti" también lo entiendo y me iré a empaquetar mis cosas, feliz-.

_"OK, EL JUEGO A ACABADO Y PATTY SE LO LLEVA TODO"-._

**(Pov Ágata)**

Terminé mi copa de vino y vi al Casannova rígido y serio sin decir nada. Había logrado callarlo, eso era bueno, me sentía como un adiestrador de fieras salvajes.

Me levanté pero me cogió de la mano.

-Lo siento-.

-¿cómo?-.

-Lo siento... lo siento-.

-Dudo que puedas sentir algo Casannova-.

Me agaché un poco para ponerme a su altura ya que estaba sentado y yo de pie.

Pero no me dio tiempo a reaccionar demasiado rápido, Dominic me estaba besando y todo pasó rápido, me sentó sobre sus piernas a horcajadas, me subió el vestido mientras su lengua se enredaba con la mía en un beso cada vez más apasionado. Gemí en respuesta y sus manos rompieron la costura de mis medias.

"Para ya..."-.

Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello y lo siguiente que rompió fueron mis bragas. Si yo era grande este hombre me triplicaba el tamaño.

-Aquí no...- dije casi sin voz y jadeante-.

-¿Donde?-.

-Dentro...-.

-Te sigo...-.

Me levanté y lo cogí de la mano.


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPITULO 17**_

_**(Pov Ágata)**_

No supe cómo llegamos hasta la habitación de Dominic. Caí sobre su cama, era inmensa. De edredones negros y sabanas negras. Con un gran cabezal negro también como los doseles de la cama.

Dominic con rápido movimientos quito mi vestido, y caí en la cuenta que el. EL. Me estaba viendo, sentí muchísima vergüenza y quise levantarme, pero me lo impidió besándome en la boca.

Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar... mañana me iría ya no volvería a ver.

Sujete su cabello con fuerza y el quito de unos tirones. Sus grandes manos sujetaron mis pechos, recline mi cabeza lanzando un gemido.

Abrí mis ojos para mirarlo, pero él estaba concentrado en su trabajo. El muy hijo de puta era jodidamente guapo y sexy.

Me miro, y me beso en los labios mordiendo los mismos con fuerza.

Lleve mis manos hasta su camisa y rápidamente la desabroche. Tenía un torso perfecto y marcado. No pude resistirme y deslice mis manos por su perfecto torso mientras sentía como él me sujetaba de las caderas.

-desabrocha mi pantalón -dijo con la voz totalmente ronca.

Me avergoncé pero lleve las manos a su pantalón y desabroche su el cinturón, para luego desabrochar su pantalón.

-mi boxer -dijo nuevamente con su voz ronca.

Mordí mi labio y sujetando su boxer lo baje.

Su miembro salto totalmente rígido

Abrí mis ojos... era enorme, escuche como el rio y sin poder evitarlo lo abrace ocultando mi rostro en su torso. En ese momento me sentí como una niña.

Sentí su miembro rozar con mi sexo, recline mi cabeza gimiendo. Y en ese momento sentí como introdujo su miembro por completo en mí, grite y jadee por el dolor y un placer que sentí.

Clave mis uñas en sus hombros rasguñándolo.

Dominic beso mis labios, sujete su cabello, abrió más mis piernas. Retiraba e introducía su miembro por completo, no podía dejar de gemir. El acariciaba mi cuerpo con sus enormes manos, escuchando sus gruñidos.

Arquee mi espalda, y el mordió y beso mis pechos, su miembro no dejaba de embestir hasta llegue al orgasmo, mi primer orgasmo...-.

El se corrió en mi, y en ese momento me di cuenta que no habíamos usado condon, pero no una parte dentro de mi no me importaba porque había estado con él.

**(Dominic Pov)**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente. Ya había amanecido, mire hacia mi lado y Patty estaba profundamente dormida.

"No..."

Me había follado Patty...-

"Vamos, era lo que querías"

Me levante rápidamente de la cama, y me puse la ropa que estaba en el suelo. Salí de la habitación abrochando los bonotes de mi camisa mal... mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Dios... la había desvirgado...-.

Ningún otro la había tocado, solo yo lo había hecho.

Entre en el comedor y no había nadie.. cosa que agradecí.

Camine por el pasillo y escuche voces en el despacho de mi padre, sin llamar entre y todos los hombres me miraron sin decir nada hasta que volvieron a sus asuntos.

-¿como la has pasado hijo? -dijo mi padre con una sonrisa mientras fumaba ese puro.

-yo...-

-bien ... ¿cuándo es el casamiento? -.

Mire hacia Hakon.

-¿qué haces aquí? ¿qué hacen todos aquí? -

-te olvidas que soy brujo -me contesto él.

-no sé de lo que hablan -.

-estoy aquí como representarse de su padre Domonic, soy el padrino de esa chica.

-¿De quién? -.

"¿por qué te haces el tonto?, todos saben te estuviste con Patty" -.

-Dominic -llamo mi padre -Ágata era virgen, y no es una chica cualquiera. Sabes lo que significa...-

-No me casare con nadie -dije rápidamente.

Hakon estuvo a punto de levantarse pero V puso una mano en su hombro.

-¿hablas enserio? -mi padre estaba serio.

-si -

"mentiroso" -.

-eres una basura -Maluk salto pero su padre lo detuvo -

-tú te callas -

-no lo hare, debes cumplir...-.

-que te calles -.

-Maluk tiene razón -mire a mi padre cuando hablo -si no te casas con ella...

-lo hare yo -

Todos miramos a Maluk.

-¿cómo? -no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Ella había sido mía. MÍA.

-Has dicho que no te casaras -Maluk hablo tranquilo -yo lo hare, te lo he advertido -.

Nadie dijo nada.

-me parece una gran idea -Hakon dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos miramos Verio, pero este solo asintió dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con su hijo.

"no puede ser..."

-iremos esta noche hablar con sus padre -dijo Hannival -

-si -le contesto Maluk con una sonrisa -llamare al joyero de la familia para la sortija -.

-una gran idea hijo -.

-pues ya está todo dicho -mi padre volvió a mirar no se de que papeles -entonces el casamiento será en dos semanas, V llama a la familia y a los clanes...

"No, no puede, ser"

-¡BASTA! -.

Al gritar todos me miraron. Nadie tenía derecho sobre ella, ella era solo mía. De nadie más.


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPITULO 18**_

**(Pov Ágata)**

Me metí en la ducha en cuanto salí de la cama, olía a su perfume pero sabía que esto en realidad no había pasado o mejor dicho tenía que hacer como si nunca hubiese pasado.

Me vestí con un pantalón de chándal de él y una camiseta ya que no me quedaba nada del vestido ni rastro de mi ropa interior.

Cuando salí me crucé con Bree... su madre y esta me miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió.

-Siempre he sabido que mi Dominic se merecía una mujer especial-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Tú eres una chica especial para mi Dominic-.

-Señora... lo siento pero... creo que tendría que irme-.

-Está bien-.

Me fui de allí hacia mi habitación, la maleta estaba hecha, ese mayordomo que tenían aquí era una bendición.

Cuando cogí mi maleta y bajé las escaleras me crucé con Hakon estaba sonriendo.

-¿Cómo estás?-.

-Bien...-.

-¿Bien?-.

-Si-.

-Tu padre sabe que tu y Dominic...-.

-No...-.

-Él ha dicho que quiere cas...-.

-Que quiere nada, esto no ha pasado, nunca ha pasado... es mejor que cada uno vaya por un camino ahora voy a casa de mis padre y dentro de unos años me gustaría estar trabajando para alguna importante empresa en Nueva York nada que ver con Italia o con la familia Casannova-.

-Entiendo-.

-¿Me llevas?-.

-Sí, te llevo-.

-Gracias-.

Miré a Dominic, venía caminando pensativo.

-Ágata... tengo que...-.

-Nada, no quiero hablar de nada Dominic... ha sido un placer quedar como amigos contigo, pero tengo que irme-. sus ojos se agrandaron y me miraba fijo.

-Adiós Dominic-.

-Adiós...-.

**(Pov Dominic)**

Esnifé la tercera raya y recliné la cabeza, apoyada en las baldosas blancas del baño, cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Quería casarme con ella, se lo dije a todos... se los dije, que lo habría yo, Maluk no volvió a hablarme desde que ella se fue y ya habían pasado dos semanas.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Dom- dijo Máximo-.

-¿Si?- me levanté y abrí-.

-¿Me vas a decir que pasa?-.

-Se ha ido-.

-¿No es lo que querías?-.

-Claro que si... para que iba a querer a una gorda conmigo, me la follé y todo acabó ahí...-.

-Entiendo...-.

-Tengo hambre ¿vamos al burguer king?-.

-Vale vamos-.

Asentí y salí de allí seguido por Máximo mi fiel amigo, encendí un cigarrillo y bajé las escaleras.

-Dominic...- dijo Hakon-.

-Ahora no puedo hablar, cuando regrese podemos Winchester-.

-¿Winchester?- me miró- hablas como tu padre-.

-Será porque soy el futuro Duque- salí de allí-.

"Jodido mentiroso, la has perdido... porque eres un cobarde"-.


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPITULO 19**_

**(Pov Ágata)**

-¿quién eres tú y que le has hecho a mi amiga? -.

No pude evitar reír al escuchar a Dick, el era mi mejor amigo. Y hace tiempo que no hablaba con él, había llegado a la ciudad con los chicos de la banda, donde también tocaba y cantaba Brian. El hijo de mi tío Hakon.

El era un buen amigo, siempre me hacía reír, y me ayudo mucho cuando deje el instituto y cuando cursaba. Era a la única persona que le contaba lo de Dominic.

Y le hice jurar que nunca haría nada, era un hombre de palabra.

Desde que era una niña y el empezó la banda junto a los demás lo conocí. Desde ese entonces habíamos sido amigos. Era a la única persona que él me podía hablar con sinceridad.

Seguramente en otra vida nos habíamos conocido, como solia decir Hakon.

"Hakon... y sus cosas de brujo"

Estábamos en el jardín mirando hacia las estrellas como hacíamos cada vez que nos veíamos.

-sigo siendo la misma...-

-mentira, estas cambiada -.

Respire hondo.

-¿por qué no estudias eso de crimen...

-porque no quiere tener nada que ver con Dominic Casannova-

-te lo has follado -dijo como si nada.

-eso paso y ya...

-deberías hablar...

-Dick si vuelves a mencionarlo juro que revelo tu verdadero nombre.

-NO. NO... SERÉ NIÑO BUENO -

Rei y lo abrace.

-¿por qué no vamos a un club? -.

-no se...-

-vamos, será divertido

"¿qué pierdes?. Desde que volviste estas encerrada" -.

-vale.. vamos -.

**(Pov Dominic)**

Bien, esto estaba jodidamente bien. Ahora mi madre había salido llorando porque le grite.

Respire todo lo hondo que pude.

Dentro de nada aparecería mi padre.

Me tire en el sofá mirando el puto televisor.

Todos decían que no era yo, que había cambiado. Pero seguía siendo el mismo, no había cambiando nada. Solo debía afeitarme, ponerme un traje limpio, y dormir.

-Dom...-

-lárgate Máximo -dije mirando hacia la televisión.

Estaban pasando las noticias, y al parecer ahora venia la parte de espectáculos. Todo estaba normal, noticias vacuas y sin sentido. Máximo hablaba, pero yo estaba concentrado en mí mismo.

-havers -llame -cerveza

"¿desde cuándo tomas cerveza?"

Buena pregunta, no me reconocía a mí mismo. Desde que la gorda Patty se fue estaba cambiando o al menos eso decían.

Havers dejo las cervezas sobre la mesa que estaba en frente los sofás. Cogí una comenzando a beber.

-y ahora la gran noticia -dijo la chica que estaba por la televisión -Dick, el bajista de la banda Buckcherry lo han encontrado infraganti con Ágata Novoselic, la hija...

Y mi mente quedo en blanco mientras bebía la cerveza. Ella era Ágata, mi Ágata. Y ese tipo estaba en la banda junto a de Brian, el hijo de Hakon.

-mira Dom, es Ágata -dijo Máximo como si no la estuviese viendo.

Ese hippie de "Dick" Abrazaba a Ágata mientras caminaban por una calle mientras sonreían y respondían a las preguntas, y los fotógrafos no dejaban de sacarles fotos hasta que entraron a un club.

Escupí la cerveza al ver como el imbécil la besaba en la mejilla y ella le abrazaba.

Me levanté del sofá y dejé la cerveza sobre la mesa. Una vez de pie y consciente de que estaba un poco borracho. Cogí las llaves del coche y aparté a Máximo de la puerta.

Abrí el coche y puse rumbo a la casa de Hakon, él sabría donde estaba Ágata.

Llamé a la puerta de ese sitio y me recibió Xinia.

-Hola- dijo ella-.

-Hola, necesito saber donde está Ágata-.

-Romeo, llegas tarde ¿has visto las imágenes?-.

-Dime donde está-.

-En la calle Susaron, número quince-.

-Gracias-.

Volví a subir al coche y fui hacia ella calle, aporreé la puerta pero nadie me abrió.

-ÁGATA!- grité-.

-¿A qué viene ese ruido?-.

El padre de ella abrió la puerta poniéndose una camiseta.

-¿donde está ella?-.

-Está durmiendo arriba, anoche salió con...-.

-YA LO SE DIME DONDE ESTÁ-.

-O moderas tu lenguaje o no entras en mi casa-.

-Es importante señor-.

-¿Que pasa papa?-.

Ahí estaba ella vestida con una camiseta de hombre...

"Si ha pasado la noche con ese gilipollas le arranco la cabeza"-.

-¿Que tal tu noche?-.

-Estás borracho-.

-TE FUISTE Y HOY TE VEO CON ESE TÍO-.

-ES MI AMIGO-.

-NO ME IMPORTA ESO, TU ERES MÍA-.

-NO SOY DE NADIE-.

El padre de Ágata me miró serio.

-¿Que le has hecho a mi hija?-.

**(Pov Ágata)**

-papá- suspiré-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Déjale pasar-.

-No-.

-Entonces saldré yo-.

-No-.

-Pues déjale-.

Se hizo a un lado y Dominic entró, tenso, hecho una furia a punto de matar a alguien y sabía que era capaz de eso.

-Sube-.

Subí las escaleras y él me siguió una vez dentro de la habitación cerré la puerta.

Lo miré y recordé como habían sido estas dos semanas para mi... un absoluto infierno.

Cerré los ojos y me apoyé sobre la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Te has tirado a ese tío... se sincera-.

-No... es un amigo-.

-Estás muy cerca de él-.

-Bueno basta ya, nos acostamos y ahí acabó todo-.

-¿COMO?-.

-LO QUE OYES, VE A BUSCARTE A UNA DE ESAS MUJERES ANOREXICAS-.

-NO QUIERO-.

-PORQUE-.

-PORQUE TE QUIERO A TI ÁGATA-.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPITULO 20**_

**(Pov Dominic)**

No le dije nada más. Le tome el rostro entre mis manos y sin decir nada más la bese en los labios.

Ella al principio se resistió intentando empujarme con sus manos pero no pudo conseguirlo, entre abrió sus labios lanzando un gemido. Introduje mi lengua en su boca y al hacerlo ella rozo su lengua con la mía.

Sentí como sus manos acariciaban mi espalda debajo de mi camisa, lleve mis manos hacia su trasero atrayéndola hacia mí.

Profundice el beso escuchando como gemía.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro pero la ignore pensando que era mi imaginación, pero de nuevo la mano.

Y de repente me alejaron de ella sintiendo como me pegaban un puñetazo en la boca. Escupí sangre y estuve a punto de sacar mi arma pero una mujer grito.

-BASTA -

Todos miramos hacia la puerta de la habitación y allí estaba la madre de Patty mirándonos serios.

-En mi casa no hay peleas -.

Su padre estaba con una expresión tranquila a su lado, y eso era preocupante.

-¿te encuentras bien? -.

Dick estuvo a punto de acercase a Patty pero lo aleje.

-es mía -

-no es tuya -

-CLARO QUE SI -

-CLARO QUE NO -

-CLARO QUE SI -

-CLARO QUE NO, ¿TE HAS OLVIDADO TODO LO QUE LE HAS HECHO?

-YA BASTA -

Todos miramos a Ágata -

-eres mía y nos casaremos -.

**(Pov Ágata)**

Y lo siguiente que vi fue como mi madre hecho a patadas a Domonic después de que Dick le contase mis días en el instituto. Hakon había llegado junto a Xinia, y Dave, pero ninguno de los dos nada.

Hakon se escondió detrás de Xinia y Dave detrás de Hakon... Debía admitir que era gracioso.

Pero podía entenderlo. Dick me tenía a su espalda.

La única tranquila era mi madre, y bueno. También Xinia, que fumaba como si nada.

Mi padre nunca había gritado, ni insultado y mucho menos pegado.

Pero lo estaba haciendo.

-no te quiero cerca de Dominic Casannova -

-pero papá -

-pero nada -

Suspire.

-amor -dijo mi madre -deberías escuchar -.

-he escuchado lo suficiente -me miro -no te quiero cerca de nadie que te haya hecho daño, no hay más que decir.

Se giro para ver a sus amigos.

-¿ustedes lo sabían? -.

Ellos se miraron entre sí.

-si -le contesto Xinia -

-ya veo...

Me deje caer en el sofá. Frote mi rostro con mis manos.

No sabía que pensar, o que sentir, o que hacer.

Estaba confundida.


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPITULO 21**_

**(Pov Dominic)**

Me senté en el sofá de cuero negro en aquel club, había visto a una chica nueva bailar sobre la barra americana y ahora vendría la siguiente.

Máximo se movió entre la gente y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué tal?-.

-Bien-.

-No me mientas-.

-No sé lo que me pasa... le dije que la quería, que quería estar con ella y ella... no dijo nada, mierda Máximo estoy jodido ¿sabes?-.

-Mira... no me digas cómo pero... joder, quizás ella no sea para ti-.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-.

-Porque ella no quiere... estar contigo, olvídate de ella-.

-No puedo olvidarla ¿no lo entiendes?-.

-Si lo entiendo pero no lo comprendo-.

-Bueno, no te pongas filosófico, tráeme una puta copa-.

-No hay más copas para ti-.

-Me voy a follar a esa- dije señalando a una de las bailarinas-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Si, quizás así puedo olvidarme de ella ¿no?-.

-Si... quizás puedes olvidarla o te puedes odiar a ti mismo-.

-Eso ya está pasando-.

Me levanté un poco mareado y le hice un gesto a la menuda rubia de tetas pequeñas, tan diferente a Patty.

-¿Cuanto por un servicio?-.

-no hago servicios-.

-Todos tenemos un precio-.

-En tu caso... mil-.

-Echo... ahora, baja de la barra-.

Ella obedeció y me siguió hasta mi despacho, abrí la puerta y la dejé pasar.

-Wow, esto es... impresionante-.

-Lo es nena... desnúdate-.

No tardo demasiado en quitarse la ropa, me senté y la miré pero no sentí nada... joder, esto no estaba bien.

-Acércate-.

Se acercó y toqué su pelo, pero sentí asco...

-Joder..- siseé-.

-¿Algún problema?-.

-Ninguno- deslicé el dinero sobre la mesa- llévate el dinero-.

-¿Y el servicio?-.

-No hay servicio, vete, necesito estar solo-.

Cogió el dinero y su ropa, salió fuera y en pocos minutos entró Maluk.

-Hijo de puta-.

-¿Qué?- dije cortando una raya-.

-YO BUSCANDO A PATTY Y VEO QUE ESTÁS CON UNA PUTA-.

-no estoy con nadie, no he podido-.

-MIENTES-.

-no miento gilipollas-.

-Patty está de camino-.

-¿QUE?-.

-La he convencido para que venga a hablar contigo, su padre no lo sabe...-.

Guardé la coca en el cajón y me levanté.

-No quiero que venga aquí-.

-Es el sitio más seguro para que os veais sin que su padre lo sepa, aquí no la buscará supuestamente está conmigo,

Máximo está al tanto y mi padre, y tu padre... y V... joder todos estamos poniendo de nuestra parte para que arregles esta mierda con ella-.

-Vale... vale...-.

-Péinate un poco joder-.

-Si...-.

**(Pov Agata) **

Y allí estaba, me había decidido... había pensado en él, en nosotros y lo mejor sería que resolviésemos esto de una vez por todas.

Subí las escaleras seguida por Maluk, una puerta negra se abrió y allí estaba él, nervioso, sudoroso, como un niño asustado.

-Hola-.

-Hola- susurré-.

Se hizo a un lado y entré con él, le miré sin saber que decir.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-.

-Una copa... de lo que sea-.

-Vale...- sirvió dos copas y me pasó una-.

Respiré todo lo hondo que pude-.

-Quiero... hablar de esto...-.


	22. Chapter 22

_**CAPITULO 22**_

**(Pov Dominic)**

Ella me miraba fijamente. Me sentía como un crió, no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

"Pero sabes que decir"

Y claro que lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien.

-lo siento -

Patty ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado sin entender lo que acaba de decir.

-¿cómo? -

-que lo siento -repetí -siento haberte humillado y burlarme de ti cuando íbamos al instituto, siento que por mi culpa hayas tenido problemas, siento no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que siento por ti-.

"Mierda, que diga algo"

Ella solo me miraba mientras estaba apoyada en la puerta.

-¿que sientes por mi? -

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para escucharla susurrar.

Me acerque hacia ella abrazándola, a mi lado quedaba pequeña, la mire fijamente acercando mi boca a su oído.

-te amo Ágata -le dije roncamente -y me estoy volviendo loco de celos pensando que te puedes ir con otro.

Ella durante unos momentos no dijo nada, ni hiso nada hasta que sentí como me abrazo con fuerza.

-dime que me vaya y juro por mi madre que lo haré -le volví a decir -quiero que estés bien y seas feliz y si eso...

-calla -murmuro y me miro -yo también te amo Dominic, siempre estuve enamorada de ti pero...

No deje que continuara, la bese en los labios apasionadamente. Ella me abrazo por el cuello correspondiendo el beso.

**(Pov Ágata)**

Entre abrí mis labios para tomar un poco de aire y sentí la lengua de Dominic ingresar a mi boca. Lo sujete con fuerza el cabello sintiendo como él me alzaba del suelo haciendo que mi espalda chocara contra la puerta.

Puse mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y sentí sus manos acariciando las mismas hasta llegar hasta mi trasero. Gemí sin poder evitarlo.

Hice que mi cabeza quede apoyada en la puerta. Dominic comenzó a besarme el cuello bajando hasta mi escote.

-para...-murmure.

El me miro confundido. Mordí mi labio mirándolo.

-aquí no -susurre-

-¿qué ocurre? -.

-puede entrar alguien...

El sonrió de esa manera que siempre lo hacía, y que me volvía loca.

-vale, iremos a otro... sitio.

**(Pov Bree)**

Abrace a mi muñeca nueva que Duque me había regalado Duque. Era un poco tarde y no había llegado a la habitación.

Camine por el pasillo y entre en su despacho sin llamar a la puerta, supuse que estaría solo o a lo sumo con V, pero no. Estaba muy bien acompañado.

En su escritorio estaba sentada una mujer rubia, con unos tacones y una falda muy corta mientras le sonreía. Duque solo estaba fumando mientras la mirada serio.

Al entrar los dos se giraron.

-vete -ordeno duque.

Esa mujer se levanto y se fue moviendo sus caderas sin dedicarme una mirada.

Mire sería a duque y este hice un gesto con la mano para que me acercase.

-¿quién era? -

-¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde? -

-quien era...-

-no era nadie -

-mientes -.

-no me taches de mentiroso -.

-entonces dime -

-no es nada, solo se encarga de unos de los clubs. Ahora ven.

-NO, NO LA QUIERO VER DE NUEVO -

-No me levantes la voz Briseida -.

-ENTONCES ¿QUE HACÍAS ELLA TAN CERCA DE TI? -.

-NO GRITES -

-HARÉ LO QUE QUIERA -

-NO LO HARÁS -

-SI LO HARÉ, Y ME VOY DE QUI -.

Me gire y lo deje gritando solo.


	23. Chapter 23

_**CAPITULO 23**_

**(Pov Dominic)**

La sujeté de la cintura y ese lugar era bastante raro... durante tanto tiempo conociendo a mujeres y nunca lo había echo en mi coche.

Quité su camiseta, todo estaba oscuro, había conducido hasta el callejón sin salida más próximo, estaba jodidamente excitado como nunca lo había estado en mucho tiempo, casi desesperado, febril y todo por culpa de Ágata.

Metí el coche de cara a ese callejón y de fondo se escuchaba a la gente pero tenía la certeza de que nadie nos vería aquí.

Ella quitó su cinturón y se subió a horcajadas sobre mí, besé sus pechos sobre el encaje de su sostén. Nuestras respiraciones iban al compás entrecortadas.

Quité su sujetador y sus pechos bajaron un poco a la altura de mi boca, los chupé una y otra vez, pasando mi lengua sobre sus puntas. Mis dedos se abrieron paso por su ropa interior, esta húmeda, joder si lo estaba, y yo jodidamente cachondo.

La tomé de la cintura y la giré de espaldas a mí. Tomé sus pechos.

-Ágata...- joder ¿esa era mi voz en este momento?-.

Un sonido ronco y desgarrado.

-El pantalón...- dijo ella en un gemido y bajó su cadera-.

Mi polla estaba justo arriba, y subía y subía buscando ese lugar que solo yo conocía entre sus piernas.

Desabroché mi pantalón y ella fue la que se hundió en mí.

Cerré los ojos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. La ayudé a moverse sobre mis piernas y me di cuenta que me la estaba follando vestido y ella con esa falda negra entubada... sexy sin duda.

La sujeté de los pechos y los pellizqué hasta que se corrió una, dos... tres veces en las que desfalleció una y otra vez y finalmente logré un glorioso orgasmo gritando su nombre en un desgarrador final.

Esto era lo que echaba de menos.

Ella se removió entre mis brazos, la estaba abrazando fuerte...

"No has usado condón... y esta es la segunda vez... mierda"-.

**(Pov Isabella)**

Estaba escuchando música, tumbada en la cama sin ropa al lado de mi marido el reverendo, gloriosamente dormido, acabábamos de hacer el amor. Sonreí.

Me gustaba tanto estar con él. Se removió y calló sobre mí su peso era agradable, me gustaba verle dormir.

Llamaron a la puerta y se despertó rápidamente, tomó su pistola y se puso unos pantalones que había en el suelo de traje.

-Vístete-.

-Vale- susurré-.

Me puse el vestido que antes llevaba.

Al abrir la puerta él bajó su arma al instante y agachó un poco la cabeza.

-Señora Casannova-.

Me acerqué y vi a mi madre, llorando.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurré-.

-Tu padre me ha engañado-.

-Esto...- dijo mi marido- yo... tengo que irme, seguramente pasaré la noche en el club, así que... os dejo solas-.

Asentí.

-Pasa mamá, cuéntame que ha pasado-.


	24. Chapter 24

_**CAPITULO 24**_

**(Pov Ágata)**

Arregle mi vestido mordiendo mi labio. Dominic salió de ese callejón mirándome de reojo.

También lo mire, y al hacerlo este acerco su rostro besándome en los labios. Sonreí correspondiendo el beso.

-chocaras -murmure en sus labios.

El rio roncamente mirando hacia el frente.

-no lo creo -.

Apoye mi cabeza en el asiento del coche.

-siempre tan creído...-

-y eso te encanta-

Bufe riéndome y me cruce de brazos.

Su mano fue hacia mi pierna acariciándola, mordí mi labio y puse mi mano sobre la de él.

-¿a dónde vamos? -murmure.

-a casa -.

-mi padre...

-a mi casa -

-¿cómo? -.

-ya no te dejare ir Ágata -

_"Ágata... era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre"_

**(Pov Reverendo)**

Esto no esperaba encontrar, en realidad no me engañaba a mí mismo. Esto era exactamente lo que esperaba encontrar.

Entre en la casa Casannova y fui hacia unos de los sofás que se encontraban en el rincón del recibidor. El mayordomo me ofreció una copa la cual acepte mientras miraba lo que pasaba en frente de mi.

Nadie se había percatado de mi presencia, solo el viejo sirviente, y así seria hasta que lo creyera necesario.

V no dejaba de gritarle a duque. Hannival estaba a un lado junto a Troy. Hakon estaba bebiendo cerveza y evidentemente emocionado mirando todo atentamente.

-no me grites V, es la...-

-¿PERO COMO LA HAS ENGAÑADO? -.

-QUE NO LA ENGAÑE -

-ESO HA DICHO ISABELLA CUANDO HA LLAMADO -

-ES UNA MENTIRA -

-¿Y QUE HACIA ESA MUJER? -.

-A TI NO TENGO QUE DARTE NINGUNA EXPLICACIÓN -.

-¿por qué tanto griterío? -

Todos miraron hacia Dominic cuando entro junto a esa chica... Ágata. Tomado de la mano, al parecer ya era su novia.

-tu padre engaño a tu madre con una rubia -le dijo Hakon como si nada -PELEAAAAAA -Grito

-calla rapuncel -Se quejo V.

Dominic miro a su padre durante unos segundos hasta que su expresión cambio de sorpresa a enfado. Quiso ir hacia su padre pero su chica lo sujeto del brazo.

Isabello entro hecha una furia con una escopeta.

-ISABELLA -

Al gritar todos me miraron.

-¿y tu desde cuando estás aquí? -Hakon me miro confundido.

-Deja esa escopeta -le hable pausadamente. No me gustaba que llevase armas, y muchos menos que las usara.

Pero ella no hiso caso. Apunto hacia su padre disparando. Si V no lo hubiese empujado hacia un lado, le habría dado.


	25. Chapter 25

_**CAPITULO 25**_

**(Pov Dominic)**

Esto no se veía todos los días. Me acerqué y le quité el arma de mala manera, su marido como era de esperar, se acercó como una peligrosa sombra hasta detrás de ella.

-¿Qué coño te pasa?- le dije-.

-Le ha puesto los cuernos a mamá-.

-Que yo no he hecho eso, Rosalie, con quien tengo negocios se me ha insinuado, ella llegó justo cuando estaba sentada en mi mesa- explicó mi padre-.

-Eso no es lo que dice-.

-Joder, estoy diciendo la verdad-.

-Júralo- dijo V-.

-Lo juro-.

-Júralo por mamá-.

-Lo juro por nuestra madre-.

Mi hermana se relajó un poco y abrazó a su marido que le dijo algo en el odio y esta se tensó.

-¿dónde está mi hija?- ese era el padre de Ágata, no sabía cuando había llegado-.

-Aquí- dijo ella en un susurro-.

-volvemos a casa-.

-No- dije-.

-¿Quien coño eres tú para darme órdenes?-.

-Soy su futuro marido-.

**(Pov Hakon)**

-Vamos tío no es para tanto- dije sirviéndome otra copa en uno de los tantos salones privados de la casa casannova-.

-¿Que no es para tanto? mi hija se casará con un narcotraficante con el heredero del mayor narcotraficante-.

-¿Y?, prefieres que se la folle sin más-.

Dave y su sutileza... eran arrolladoras.

-Oye no digas eso- dijo Krist-.

-¿Es que hay otra cosa por decir?-.

-A ver- suspiré- tengo que contaros algo-.

-¿El qué?- dijeron a la vez-.

-¿A que no sabeis de quien está enamorada la hija mejor de V Casannova?-.

-¿DE QUIEN DE QUIEN?-.

-Hakon...- Xinia apareció vestida con un vestido negro y largo hasta los pies, su pelo estaba recogido en un moño alto y sus labios estaban pintados de rojo, sonreí al verla estaba muy guapa-.

-¿Si?-.

-Es hora de dormir ¿no crees?-.

Asentí...

"Dormir es justo lo que no haremos nena"- reí para mis adentros.

-Bueno chicos buenas noches-.

-Que bien, ha venido tu cuidadora para llévate a tu jaula- dijo Dave-.

"Como si tu no quisieses estar en esa jaula con mi esposa"-.

-No es una jaula- sonreí y la tomé en brazos saliendo de allí con ella-.


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26**

**(Pov Dominic)**

-ya no me mires así -

Caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación mientras fumaba mi puro, debía admitir. Que por primera vez, alguien. Me ponía nervioso.

Ágata estaba sentada en un sofá y no dejaba de mirarme.

-¿por qué estás tan seguro que me casare contigo? -

No pude evitar reírme.

-porque me amas -.

Ella bufo, y tuve que mirarla. Me miraba mientras sonreía.

-eres un creído -

-y eso te encantas -

-tal vez -

-¿tal vez? -

Me acerque hacia ella sentándome a su lado mientras la abrazaba. Acerque mi boca a su cuello besando el mismo.

-ummm si, tal vez -

Reí nuevamente besándola.

-Dominic...-

-dime -

-siempre quise saber algo -

-¿el qué? -la mire besándola en los labios -

-¿cuál es tu nombre completo? -.

-Denovan Dominic Draco Daniele -

Ella se rió.

-¿qué es tan gracioso? -le dije mientras le acariciaba el interior de su muslo con mi mano -

-todos tus nombres empiezan con "D"

-tradición familiar...

-entiendo...

No deje que hablara más, me apodere de su boca besándola apasionadamente.

**(Pov Hakon)**

-ya dinos -

Dave y Krist estaban mirándome, y si no hablaba sabia que todo esto terminaría mal.

-queremos saber -

-eres muy curioso Dave -

-la culpa es tuya -.

-claro claro -

-ya habla Hakon -dijo Krist -

Su hija y Dominic habían desaparecido, y creo saber en donde estarían. Mejor era que este pensara, por lo menos por ahora, en otra cosa.

-la hija de V...

-la pequeña Envangeline -dijo Dave

-esa misma -

Los dos me miraron atento, los tres estábamos fuera de la casa fumando.

-está enamorada de...-murmure -

-¿de? -dijeron los dos a la vez.

-de...¡DICK!

Los dos me miraron esta vez sorprendido y comenzaron a reírse igual que yo.

-ESTA ENAMORADA DE DICK -

-¿quién está enamorada de Dick? -

Los tres dejamos de reír, y miramos a V que apareció de la nada.

-habla rapuncel -

-miren la hora - Mire mi muñeca que no tenia reloj -Xinia me debe estar esperando.

Dicho eso desaparecí.

-debo hablar con Dominic -escuche como dijo Krist.

-que tarde es, mejor me voy -y Dave también se fue.

Antes de que V dijera algo más, ya había desaparecido.

**(Bree Pov)**

Entre en el salón de la casa de mi hija Isabella y su marido. Y allí estaba duque, fumando ese característico puro mientras me miraba serio.

-¿cómo entraste? -lo mire.

-me han dado las llaves -

-ah...

-¿en verdad crees que te engañe? -su voz sonó más ronca de lo normal.

Mire mis manos y negué.

-¿por has hecho tanto escándalo?, irte de casa no está bien -.

No dije nada, el estaba enfadado.

-¿no hablaras? -.

Negué despacio.

No me dijo nada, solo me sujeto con fuerza del brazo y me saco de esa casa como si fuera como muñeca. Sabía que un castigo me esperaba en llegar a casa.


	27. Chapter 27

_**CAPITULO 27**_

**(Pov Dominic)**

Miré a mi padre y estaba mucho más tranquilo, había ido a por mi madre y la verdad es que ella estaba durmiendo, la vi dormida cuando fui a su habitación.

-¿Todo bien?- le dije-.

Asintió fumando su puro y me miró.

-¿cuándo es la boda?-.

-Cuando tú lo dispongas-.

-¿Mañana?-.

-Muy precipitado-.

-¿Pasado mañana?-.

-Vale, pasado mañana-.

-Bien, hijo... yo de ti iría a pedirle la mano al padre-.

-Pero...-.

-Las costumbres hay que respetarlas-.

-Vale-.

**(Pov Dick)**

La tercera canción que tocábamos y ya necesitaba mi dosis de lo que fuese.

El listo de Michel trajo un poco de hierba y pude fumarla antes de seguir con la otra canción.

Brian estaba cambiado, desde que se había casado estaba mucho más tranquilo y ya no se unía a las fiestas a las que estábamos todos.

-Ey Dick- dijo Hakon-.

-Hola- dije mirándole, estaba desarreglado como siempre, su preciosa esposa estaba a su lado tomándole de la mano-.

-¿Cómo te va?-.

-Bien... ya sabes como siempre-.

-Quizás os guastaría pasar las vacaciones en mi casa-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Sí, yo haré un viaje con Xinia y puedes quedarte con todos los de la banda en casa... y puedes ir a la casa Casannova a ver a Brian-.

-Genial... genial...-.

_"¿Que mosca la ha picado?"-._


	28. Chapter 28

_**CAPITULO 28**_

**(Pov Dominic)**

Respire hondo.

-¿nervioso? -dijo mi padre riendo -

-claro que no -mentí.

Pero él como yo sabía que eso era una mentira. Si, estaba nervioso. Y debía reconocer que el padre de Ágata no era una persona pacifica en absoluto.

Cuando tuve que hablarle para pedir la mano de su hija, este no dijo nada. Solo se abalanzo contra mi comenzando a golpearme, quise defenderme pero en espero en ese momento sus amigos lo alejaron de mi. Y mientras sus amigos lo sostenían tuve que seguir la vieja costumbre de pedirle la mano su hija.

De mala gana acepto, y dejo claro que si volvía a molestar a su hija me mataría. Y no tenía duda de que lo haría, el hippie de Dick también me lo advierto, y Maluk... que estaba serio mirándome sentado junto a su padre, de igual manera que ese estaba sentado. Y al lado de Verio estaba Hannival. Los tres estaban sentado de la misma manera y fumando de la misma manera.

Mierda, eso daba escalofríos.

Respire hondo al sentir una vez más el flash de una cámara fotográfica.

-¿por que esto está pasando? -.

Mi tío V rio que estaba al lado junto a mi padre. Mire a delante, y allí estaba el sacerdote que nos casaría. Esta vez habíamos dejado las costumbres a un lado, ya que Hakon había levantando un puto teléfono y teníamos en esta iglesia a todos los periodistas que habían podido venir.

Mire hacia él, y este estaba muy feliz con su mujer sentada en sus piernas mientras reía y hablaba con Dave, y los chicos de la banda de Brian.

Deseaba algo privado pero no, Hakon se ocupo de hacerlo público. "Pero somos unas estrellas" Dijo él, en verdad me hubiese gustado vengarme pero sabía que si le hacía algo, Xinia saltaría. Y sabía muy bien que era mejor tenerla lejos.

Solo suspire ya resignado cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de par en par.

**(Pov Ágata)**

-no me dejes caer papá -susurre -.

El sonrió y me sostuvo con fuerza del brazo mientras caminábamos hacia el altar.

Aparte de todos los periodistas y fotógrafos que no dejaban de sacar fotos hacia todos los lugares también estaban nuestros compañeros de instituto.

Todos, y todas... Cada uno no dejaba de mirarme sorprendido, pero a ellos sí que los ignore. No me interesaba nadie más que no fuera Dominic.

Yo lo amaba, como él me había confesado que siempre lo había hecho, de allí todas sus burlas. Pero eso quedo en el pasado, y durante este tiempo se me habia ocurrido varias cosas para divertirme con él.

Mi padre me entrego a Dominic bajo la mirada de todo el mundo. El sacerdote comenzó hablar, pero estaba tan nerviosa en mis pensamientos que solo escuche lo último.

-Ágata Novoselic, ¿acepta por esposo a Dominic Casannova...?

"solo ha dicho unos de sus nombres..." -.

-acepto -dije sin pensarlo.

-Domi...-

-acepto -dijo Dominic.

Pude escuchar varias risas.

-por el poder que me concede los declaro marido y mujer puede...

Dominic me abrazo por la cintura y me atrajo hacia el besándome en los labios apasionadamente.


	29. Chapter 29

_**CAPITULO 29**_

**(Pov Duque)**

Sentado en el sofá de cuero negro detrás de mi escritorio miré a

Bree que no dudó en acercarse y sentarse sobre mis piernas.

Bostezó y supe que estaba cansada. La abracé bajo la mirada de la gente que se encontraba conmigo en el despacho. Los novios estaban de luna de miel por cortesía de V y Atenea que les habían regalado un viaje tranquilo en el norte de Rusia.

El padre de la novia estaba bebiendo whisky enfrente de mí y la madre estaba sentada jugueteando con su móvil.

-¿Crees que se llevarán bien?- dijo ese hombre desdeñado-.

Miré al Reverendo... joder, y yo me quejaba del reverendo y tenía ahora mismo a un componente de una banda de rock sin modales recatados ni tampoco nada de estilo a la hora de vestir...

Respiré todo lo hondo que pude.

-Se llevarán bien, quieren estar juntos-.

-No creo que eso importe mucho- arremetió Maluk-.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Troy habló moviéndose despacio detrás de Maluk-.

-Me refiero a que ya están casados-.

-Si mi hija quiere un divorcio lo...-.

-En mi casa no hay separados, ni madres solteras a no ser que yo lo disponga, tu hija a aceptado las normas de la familia y como tal debe respetarlas, no imaginas la importancia del papel que juega tu hija en estos momentos, cuando me retire, será la primera dama, será Duquesa, como lo fue mi madre y como lo es ahora mi esposa y ese papel es de vital importancia para un hombre como Dominic, para cualquier hombre-.

-No lo entiendo- dijo la madre de la chica-.

-Ahora Ágata es la hija del próximo Duque, es decir, la hija de uno de los hombres más odiados y respetados del mundo de los narcotraficantes- aclaró Hakon- ¿hay más hierva?-.

-No delante de Bree- siseé-.

Hannival lo miró de mala gana con las manos en los oídos de Anny que parecía estar más concentrada en los dibujos que llevaba su vestido que en la conversación propiamente dicha.

-Espero que todo salga bien- dijo Krist-.

-Lo saldrá, te doy mi palabra-.

Asintió.

-¿Ahora donde vivirán?- preguntó Hakon-.

Y todos pasamos a mirarle.

-Vale vale... aquí supongo ¿no?-.

-Por supuesto, mi hijo no se irá de la casa familiar- dije acariciando el cabello de Bree- ¿Tienes sueño?-.

Ella asintió.

Me levanté con ella en brazos.

-Más tarde bajaré- le dije a V-.

-Vale- abrazó a su esposa-.

**(Pov Tate)**

Respiré todo lo hondo que pude, había pasado una semana desde que vi ha Duque en aquella boda y los novios vendrían hoy a casa.

-Duque- dije llamando a la puerta-.

Como siempre, las manos comenzaron a sudarme, y las piernas a temblar. No me gustaba hablar con gente me ponía muy nervioso. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y fue Hakon el que puso su mano en mi hombro.

-¿Todo bien?-.

-Si... -.

Entramos cuando escuchamos la voz de Duque.

Bree estaba sentada en una esquina de la mesa comiendo un bocadillo de pan de centeno y un zumo con pajita.

-Venimos a hablar de negocios- explicó Hakon-.

Este asintió y señaló las sillas enfrente de su escritorio.

Yo no tuve que hablar gracias a dios Hakon fue el que explicó mi idea y Duque asintió.

-¿Cuanto necesitas muchacho?-.

-Unos diez mil-.

-Bien... tienes una semana para que sea rentable si no me tienes que devolver el dinero, moveré a unos de mis hombres por allí, así podemos blanquear y vender en ese club-.

-Es una buena idea-.

-Hakon ¿tú lo supervisarás?-.

-Explícaselo a tu sobrina-.

-Emmm- dijo Duque- vale, eso quiere decir que tú no sabes nada-.

-Eso justo, no quiero supervisar nada que tenga que ver con ese negocio o me quedo sin polla básicamente-.

-Vale- Duque me miró- bienvenido al negocio chico-.


	30. Chapter 30

_**CAPITULO 30**_

**EPILOGO**

**(Pov Dominic)**

Traje a Ágata hacia mí pegándola a mi torso. Ella se removió dormida pero apoyo su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Estábamos en Rusia de luna de miel. Un lugar que en verdad me gustaba, y a ella también le gusto. Desde que llegamos no habíamos salido de la suite del hotel donde nos estábamos quedando.

Deslice las yemas de mis dedos por su espalda mientras ella seguía durmiendo con su respiración tranquila.

Todo ahora tenía sentido, me había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de todo lo que por mi culpa, ella sufrió. Pero hasta el día de mi muerte estaría arrepentido, y haría todo lo que esté a mi alcance y más para que ella se dé cuenta de cuánto la amaba.

Nunca la quería ver cerca de otro, ella era mía. Solo mía. Y nadie tenía derecho sobre ella, solo yo.

Ella abrió los ojos y al verme sonrió. También le sonreí besando sus labios.

-buenos días -murmuro ella.

-buenas tardes -murmure roncamente.

-¿qué hora? -

-las tres de tarde -.

Ella escondió su rostro en mí, tuve que regirme.

**(Pov Ágata)**

Escuche como Dominic rio, y levante la vista mirándole. Era tan jodidamente hermoso y sexy.

Estábamos desnudos sobre la cama, solo cubiertos son una fina sabana que solo nos cubría la mitad del cuerpo a ambos.

Esta luna de miel estaba resultando inolvidable, y estaba segura que solo era el comienzo de muchas cosas. Cuando volveríamos el tendría que seguir con su trabajo, y yo estudiaría lo que siempre quise. Y como era de esperar, trabajaría en la casa Casannova.

Lo cual, debía reconocer que me hacía muy feliz.

-te amo Ágata -dijo Dominic roncamente.

Sonreí besando sus labios. No me cansaba de escucharlo.

-te amo -susurre en sus labios.

* * *

**_Hola! Gracias por leer este fick y gracias por los comentarios. Esperamos seguir contando con ustedes, les recomendamos leer "Te conozco desde siempre" Historia sobre Dick, la cual la pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil. Un saludo, Srta. Morena y Valeria Vuturi. _**


End file.
